A Hundred Years to Live HD Slash
by Paige Black
Summary: After running missions for the Order for the last year, 15 year old Harry feels that there is little left of his humanity and is trying to hold onto it. When Dumbles shatteres his promised break over the Christmas Hols, Harry finds his reason to try a liv
1. Part One of Seven

A Hundred Years to Live

Part One of Seven

January 1st, 1996

Harry was royally peeved. Albus has called him up to his office on Order business when he was supposed to be resting, there was meant to be no missions. Albus had given his word and was so about to break it. It was the Christmas hols, he earned this. There was something very wrong with the man and it was really starting to piss Harry off. Anytime that Harry was happy or almost happy the man stepped in and destroyed it. Harry was supposed to be a tool, not a teen. Albus just didn't know that Harry had figured that part out yet and he wouldn't either.

Now he sat amongst the adult Order, who were giving him all kinds of dirty looks. As far as they knew, Harry wasn't even apart of the Order. Well, turns out they didn't know very much. He didn't need this, not now and his hatred for Albus grew. If they had any real idea what the man had already had him do, they would shit themselves. He, at 15, had already gone on more missions then any other adult in the room. Albus used him because he was silent, cunning, and got the job done; never once had he been caught or even suspected. Harry was slowly being turned into a cold-blooded killer; molded by the grandfather of the light himself. Molded into someone without a care for humanity and who would do whatever it took to get the job done. Needless to say; Harry did all he could to hold onto his humanity, his sanity. However it was slowly slipping away and he found that he had little reason to hold onto it so tightly.

As he sat there he knew that Albus was about to out his involvement in the scheme of things. He allowed himself to smirk; this was going to be good. This was going to piss a lot of people off. They all still thought of him as a worthless child. A child that needed to be collided and spoken to softly. A child who needed to be sheltered from what directly involved him; what only he could end. None of the people in the room, save one or two, really knew what he was capable of. They all underestimated him and one day soon it would be their own mistake.

In truth Harry was able to accomplish a lot more then any other person in the room. A lot more then the old goat starring him down with his chin resting on steepled fingers. He also knew how to keep his mouth shut, saving him a lot of trouble.

Just when he thought the silence would go on forever, the goat spoke.

" Harry, I need you to do something for me. " Albus said softly

That got everyone's attention and the resulting silence was deafening. The Order just starred as Harry cocked his head to the side and waited; the smirk never leaving his face. That was just how Harry operated; he never asked but waited until Albus wanted to tell him. Sometimes it took ages, this time he hoped it didn't. He wanted to get back to his promised reprieve. Albus could deal with the fall out of yet another of his mistakes.

" Draco Malfoy is being held by Voldemort. You know the place, I need you to go get him. It needs to be delt with as silently and as quickly as possible. Then I will be placing him under your care; he's not safe here anymore. Your things will be moved by the time you get back. "

" Bye then. " Harry said sarcastically " One hour, maybe. It all depends on who I run into. "

As Harry stood and left the room all hell broke lose. It was beautiful, Harry thought as he road the staircase down, how no one had any faith in him. All he needed to do was stop by his dorm room and pick up his pack. He would be back in the castle within an hour. Maybe then they would stop questioning his ability to do his job. Oh for fuck's sake, did he really hate his bloody job.

Riddle Manor, 10pm, January 1st, 1996

Harry was under his cloke working his way through Riddle Manor; Voldemort's base. He had been inside this house so many times that it would really shock people. He had rescued Snape not that long ago; another spy last week. He had even managed to get Nagini on his side and knew she wouldn't tattle on him if he did run into her. But so far there wasn't a soul in sight. It was almost disheartening.

As he approached the cells in the basement of the manor; he heard hushed voices. It wasn't a good thing or maybe it was. Grated, he didn't want to draw attention to himself, but he was so pissed off at Albus that he wanted to vent it someway. Death Eaters were a great outlet. There went his humanity, slipping yet again.

" No one is coming for the whelp. Why is he keeping him alive ? It's obvious that he doesn't know anything. Why was he marked so young anyway ? "

" Nott, shut up. He was marked because he is Lucius' son and it was what the man wanted. We are to sit here and watch; as we were told. They'll send someone; he's one of their spies. That's the part that old Luc didn't count on. He'll be livid when he finds out. But they always come for their spies. "

" How do you know that Rookwood ? "

Harry was just standing there as the men chatted. They had no idea that he was even there. Where did Voldemort find these idiots ? It was like the monster had no standers at all. All they had to do was bow to him and the more ignorant the better. It really made him sick some of the people that he came across.

Removing his cloke, he continued to stand there. The idiots just sat there !

" Information has been leaked; things that only the whelp knew. That's how it was discovered that he was a spy. It was the same way with the other two, Snape and Johnson. They sent Potter in and the boy is good. He has ways to get around things, move without a sound. It's really amazing when you think about it. It makes me wonder what the boy is really capable of. "

" And you two really need to learn how to pay attention. But thank you, I work hard at the sneaking thing. " Harry laughed " I have been standing here for the last three minutes and you had no idea. "

The men looked up and that was all she wrote, both were hit with stunners. Harry just shook his head as he stepped over the bodies. It was ridiculous the ease that he moved through the monsters base and took what he wanted. One would think that there would be stronger wards or something in place to prevent things like this. Or at least that how he did things, HQ was a fortress of wards that he was quite proud of. Not that anyone knew that.

Stepping into the cell that housed his quarry, Harry knelt down and gently rolled the blonde onto his back. He as a total mess, it was apparent that Voldemort had had him beaten to ensure sanity. He wanted information that Draco just didn't have. He would've had more luck talking to the wall, something that would get through sooner or later.

" Malfoy, come on, wake up so I can get you outta here. "

" They sent you ? "

Harry rolled his eyes and started pouring potions down the blonde's throat as he explained things. Draco, for his part, allowed Harry to do what he had to do to get him out of there. It had only been 72 hours, but that was time enough.

" I am going to pick you up and activate my port key. It will take us right to the hospital wing. "

" Can I ask you a favor Potter ? "

" Why not. "

" Don't leave me alone. I really don't want to be alone. "

" I can do that. Let's get outta here, there are more coming. "

Before Draco could reply, they were gone. This part of the nightmare was over. Little did he know, the ride was just beginning.

Albus let everyone yell as Harry closed the door behind him. The boy just walked away and was going to let Albus deal with the fall out. It was just like him, Albus thought, if it didn't directly effect him he wanted nothing to do with it. Harry didn't want anything to do with this war either and it pissed Albus off greatly.

Ignoring the questions that were being screamed at him, Albus sank farther into his own thoughts. Why was it that the boy wanted nothing more then to fade into the shadows ? Didn't he realize what being The-Boy-Who-Lived entailed ? He could have anything that he wanted. Have anyone that he wanted. He would be at all the right parties, make friends with all the right people, and truly become the hero that he was born to be.

But Harry wanted none of it and told him so on several occasions. He wanted to end the war and just get on with life. He wanted to find out who he was, fall in love, and settle down. The boy was half mad if he thought that's how it was going to work out. Albus had plans of his own and they would soon come into play.

As the room went silent, Albus sighed.

" Harry just so happens to be the very best that we have. He has run several missions since his 15 birthday and I do not regret sending him. He has brought back more information and saved more lives then any other. He is a full member of the Order and will be treated as such. Nothing more is to be said on the matter, Harry's track record should speak for itself. "

" You are molding him – " Severus started

" I am doing nothing of the sort. I am trying to save lives. He pulled you and was gone for almost a full week in doing so. He saved your life, put you back together. If we didn't have him, "

Albus let the statement hang and was more then satisfied when it was meant with silence. This group would never understand everything that he was giving up for the boy, all that he was doing. They would never understand the choices that he had to make and what they meant for the rest of the wizarding world. They would never understand that Harry was nothing more then a tool to be used and tossed aside. That the boy was more then expendable, that they were all more then expendable.

As the wards sounded that someone had just port keyed into the Hospital Wing, Albus stood and didn't much care if he was followed or not. This was one of Harry's personal best times, he hadn't even been gone half hour and he was already back. Sometimes it amazed Albus just what the boy was capable of. He had no idea how Harry managed it, but he always did so Albus didn't even think to question. If he had any sense left he would've asked, but his sanity was questionable at best.

When Albus walked into the wing, he froze. It was Harry that was doing the healing, not Poppy. He was ordering the nurse around to fetch potions and such. This was something that Albus didn't expect and was starting to wonder what else he had missed.

" You are my best student ! " Poppy said full of joy " For the last 5 years you have been here and I am so pleased with what you have learned ! You are ready to take the medic test ! More than ready ! You did a fantastic job ! "

Harry shot her a grin as he cast the final spells. So, Albus thought, the boy went about picking up as many skills as he could. Healing was a good skill for the boy to have and if he had thought about it Albus would have put him in Poppy's hands himself. But he hadn't and Harry had, Albus couldn't be mad at him for it either.

" Mr.Potter, report. " Albus said calmly

Harry's head snapped up and he starred at the entire Order. The old fucker was really on his shit list.

" Nothing really to report sir. Aside from the fact that I ran into Theodore Nott and Rookwood; those two aren't very bright. They were expecting me, knew that it was me that you were sending. I expect Voldemort to step up security but Nagini will tell me how to get around it. One of the easier missions by far. "

He then sat down in the chair beside the bed and sighed. That action confused the entire room.

" What are you doing Mr.Potter ? You are free to go. " Albus said

" No, " Harry smirked " Malfoy asked me not to leave him alone. I have done a lot of things that I will never find redemption for. I have seen things that I will never be able to move past. I have little humanity left, little sanity. I am going to hold onto it as tightly as I can because I don't like the alternative. However, I have my word. I gave my word that I would not leave him alone and I will not. A man is only as good as his word and most times it's all that I have. I ALWAYS keep my word; that is not going to change now. Good night Albus. I'm on holiday, you didn't keep your word. "

The Order began to mutter and whisper at Harry's revelation. It was all true too because they all knew that Harry couldn't lie. The headmaster was in fact molding him and there was nothing that anyone of them could do about it. Harry would be of age soon and that was his only hope. That was they only hope the Order had as well they realized as they filed out. Albus tended to get people killed and Harry saved lives. All they could do was wait and hope their number wasn't pulled.

January 15th, 1996

Severus Snape sat grading papers wanting to be doing anything else when a knock sounded at his office door. The fact that it was well after hours meant that either one of his snakes was caught out of bed or Harry was paying him a visit. The fact that Harry had clearance to move about the castle when ever he pleased pissed Severus off until the boy had saved his life, now he couldn't careless. In fact he enjoyed talking with Harry when he couldn't sleep.

So, hopeing that it was Harry and not Filch, Severus opened his office door.

" Thank Merlin, a distraction. Come in and have a seat. Nightmare ? "

Harry walked into the office and warded it tight. That told Severus that what the boy was here for was very privet and wasn't meant to leave the room. It was often like this and Severus liked being Harry's confidant; it showed that he was trusted in some degree and not many people trusted him. That fact that The-Boy-Who-Lived trusted him meant more then he could say and he waited.

" I need your help Severus. " Harry said softly

Severus nodded and handed Harry a glass of the pricey brandy he favored.

" With what exactly ? "

" Well this, I'd like to think of you as a kind of godfather if you don't mind. You're the only one that seems to be able to handle it. "

" I am honored to be seen as such, thank you. "

" I need training. I don't know anyone else that could help me learn the things that I need to know to get through this. I need to fight fire with fire. I have no other option. "

" I think that proper instruction is far over due. You'll be working on other things as well I assume, on your own ? "

" Already do. I have to stay in top form or it could be my life or someone elses. Draco will be doing the same. "

" I think that is a wise choice. It's good to see the pair of you getting along. "

" It's strange, the way that has worked out. You see, it's like we have entered this kind of companionship that was just far too easy. He's still healing and I don't have to go to class if I don't want to because of the missions that I run. We have a rutine and everything. It's very disturbing. "

" Why is that ? "

" Because I have had the biggest crush on him for the last year and it is starting to drive me crazy. "

Severus nearly choked and could do nothing more then to stare at the boy. That was NOT what he had been expecting, not even close. And the brat was just smirking at him behind his glass. The sheer nerve of Harry Potter smirking at Severus Snape, of shocking the man. But Harry didn't lie and Severus knew that sooner or later he would make his move on Draco.

" Just be careful. " Severus finally said

Harry nodded and changed the topic. Now it was time to simply waste time. He had gotten what he had come for and now needed to build a relationship with the only adult allie he had.

March 18th, 1996

They sat side by side on their common room sofa starring into the flames. Neither could sleep and neither really wanted company, but neither had much of a choice. It had been months since Harry had rescued Draco from the hell that was Riddle Manor and in those months Draco had gained more friends then he knew what to do with. It was like as soon as Harry said he was cool, everyone else just fell in line. It was almost sick, but at the same time Draco was greatful. He never had to be alone unless he chose to be and he really liked that part.

And Harry had kept his word, rarely did he leave Draco's side.

Then there was Harry himself. That was something that Draco was trying to get a handle on. See, behind closed doors Harry was a totally different person. He was happy and goofed off like any other teen. He was always there when Draco needed him, for whatever he needed him for. There had been times when Draco had woken up screaming and Harry was right there. Harry would hold onto him until he fell back to sleep, talk to him when Draco needed someone to just listen. Harry was always there. But he wanted more and had no idea what Harry would do if he told him. Draco was really having harry issues, it was driving him nuts.

" Will you say something ? " Draco finally snapped

" Something. "

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco scowled at him. He knew that it wasn't what the boy wanted and that he was pushing his buttons, but he didn't really care much. He was with Draco more then was healthy and it was starting to turn into something else all together. He was attracted to the boy and it scared him abit. Draco knew him for who he really was and not very many people really did. Draco valued him and seemed to need him. He would sit up and wait for him when he went on missions. Patch him up on occasion, listen when he needed to vent. He was just there when no one else was. He was what Harry needed and it wasn't something that he ever had. He was afraid that Albus would find away to take Draco away too.

It had all changed when Draco had asked him to sit with him back in January. The balance had shifted then and now Harry needed to figure out what to do with it. He wanted and fully intended to get.

" Dray, tell me what you want to hear. What would you like me to say. "

Draco just starred back at him, confused.

" If I were to tell you what was truly on my mind you'd never talk to me again. That isn't a comforting thought so I choose not to say anything at all. "

" How do you know that ? Say what's on your mind. "

Here went nothing.

" I sleep better when I fall asleep in your bed with you in my arms, and I have several times. I feel content when I'm with you. I want to be with you and know that it is one of the worst ideas that I have ever had. It would put you back on top of Voldy's list and I don't want that. I want you safe first, as close to me as possible second. I don't want to see you dead and that is why I have kept my mouth shut. But I need you, I'm happy with you and it terrifies me. I don't want to lose you. "

Draco had just been handed everything that he wanted and he had no idea what to do with it. Not only that but he couldn't believe his ears. Harry Potter wanted him, the son of a Death Eater, a Death East spy, a BOY. Draco had never been needed before, wanted and valued like this. But if he really stopped and thought about it, they had been in an odd type of relationship since January. And it was easy too. Not that much would change they were just adding intimacy. So he smiled and gave a court nod. Now or never.

" Good, if you take that back I will never forgive you. And if you think about it, we've been together since January 5th when we moved in here, an odd sort of companionship. So, we just keep it quiet and make it real. Lay down, "

Harry did as he was told and lay down on the sofa. He smirked as Draco lay on his side on the far side so he didn't fall off. With Draco's head pillowed on his chest, Harry let out a laugh as he took off his glasses.

" What ? "

" This is the way we always sleep. I just find it a little funny is all. You mean this, your not playing games ? "

Harry was looking down at him and he suddenly remembered that there were very few people that Harry could take at their word and he had no real reason to trust Draco at his. Not really thinking at all, Draco leaned up and kissed him softly. The surprising thing was, he was kissed back, it thrilled him to no end.

" Yes, I mean it. Now go to sleep. "

" One more kiss ? "

With a small laugh Draco obliged him before settling in. Within minutes both were fast asleep, neither moving for the rest of the night. In fact, that's how Severus Snape found them at noon the next day wondering why they hadn't shown up for classes. He didn't tell a soul what he saw, the boys deserved to be happy. He didn't wake them either, Harry deserved his rest.

October 31st, 1996

Harry was really quite sick of being hit on, really sick of it. Over the summer he had changed a lot, generating the attention. He had grown and now was nearly 6 foot, he had filled out, and gotten in shape. Draco had stayed with him over the summer and had spoiled Harry just rotten, not that Harry really minded. So along with the changes to his body, there were changes to his wardrobe as well. He now had clothes that he liked and that fit, the Dursley's were furious that Draco had went all out for Harry and offered them nothing. Harry found it funny. And the glasses were gone, thank Merlin.

Since he had walked onto 9 ¾ it was an all out gawk fest. Every time he turned around there was another fan that was asking him out not knowing that he was already very taken. He got notes in class, in the halls, shit, in the mail. It wasn't enough that he was their hero, now he was their sex symbol as well. He hated the attention and now he got twice as much. It was a big part of his job to slip into the shadows and be invisible, he couldn't this way. The fans made it impossible.

But he knew that it amused Albus to no end. He loved to see Harry buckle under the stresses. He loved to see Harry uncomfortable. He loved to see Harry unhappy. It was just the way that it was. However he and Draco had decided to come out and in the most brilliant way too. There was a ball tonight, a Masquerade Ball, and they were going together. Kind of.

" I'm sorry Hannah, I already have a date. Thank you though. "

" Oh, who ? "

" You'll see tonight. Promise. "

Harry turned back to his lunch as Hannah walked away. This was the eighth invite he had gotten in 20 minutes and he was starting to get frustrated. Good God, if he said no once, he said no millions of times. So, he stood and the hall went still.

" I have a date. I am in a relationship. If you all will just wait until the ball you'll see who. "

Harry sat back down and tucked back into his lunch as most of the Gryffindor table tried to hold in their laughter. The relationship was well known there, it was their safe zone. In truth, the DA didn't even know. They could go there and hang out if need be and not worry about it. Although there were several Gryffindors that tried to get Harry's attention to no avail, not really getting it.

" It's been nearly a year mate and they still don't get it ! Why have you kept it so quiet ?! It would get the monkeys off your back ! " Seamus shouted down the table

" Who in the bloody hell am I ?! Think about it, MONKEY, then ask me again ! Things have to be delt with in a certain way when it comes to me ! "

Seamus nodded and continued to laugh. The whole thing really wasn't very funny, but he and Draco had to be so careful and it was starting to get under their skin. It was time to come out. And it was bound to piss off a lot of people, not that they really cared.

Sighing, Harry set his napkin on his plate and looked up at Draco. The blonde knew the drill and sighed in return. They both knew that after Harry's announcement the entire hall would still be watching. They wanted this on their terms, not every one else's.

Draco stood in front of the stage at half 10 nervous as hell. He was dressed in dove gray velvet breeches and frock coat, white tights, and a white ruffle shirt. His coat and breeches were embroidered in emerald green; he was part of a set. The mask that he had chosen was coved in emeralds and diamonds, showing his class and social standing. covered the top half of his face. But he was the only true platinum blonde that attended the school so everyone knew who was behind the mask.

He watched as couples gathered in groups all over the hall. The Elizabethan style was really quite brilliant in it's extravagance, but some could pulled it off better then others. Deciding to go with plan B, Draco moved off into the hall to socialize. As he greeted people that he knew he noticed that some of the girls were almost spilling out of their dresses and it was enough to make him almost sick. There was no shame here, no grace, no elegance. That was all the time period was.

Then Harry walked in, his echo. Earlier when they had attended their final fitting, Harry hadn't let Draco see and he hated waiting. But now he really didn't mind and it was taking all that he had not to run across the hall and stake his clime. Harry was dressed in emerald green velvet breeches and frock coat, white tights, and white ruffle shirt; his embroidery dove gray. Their masks were identical down to the last stone and it wasn't going to take long for people to start figuring it out.

All Draco could do was stare. Harry looked the part of a Lord and as he moved through the hall greeting friends, acted it too. Not for the first time Draco wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

" Where is his date ? "

" He came in alone. But he looks edible, look at his ass. Is that what he has been hiding ? Merlin, it's hot in here. "

Draco rolled his eyes as he systematically made his way towards Harry. Harry was his and the things he was hearing, he wanted to be at Harry's side as soon as possible. The comments were getting graphic the closer he got and he soon saw why, Harry's eyes were lined in black and damn near made them pop out of his mask. Draco was floored, that hadn't been part of the plan, but he loved the result.

" Holy hell, he's trying to kill me. " He muttered

He loved Harry's eyes and how he saw everything that he needed when he looked into them. He also saw all the pain and resentment in them and knew that Harry had already seen and done far too much at his young age. It pained him too. Then their eyes met and Harry held out his hand. The hall went still.

With a secret smile, Draco took Harry's hand and allowed him to pull him close. God, he loved this man.

" Hi. " Harry smiled

" Hi. Not that I care much now, but are you trying to shock me stupid ? "

" That was the whole point. And it worked too, I think you were drooling Dray. "

Before Draco could protest to the negative, Harry kissed him deeply and he forgot. The kiss started the whispers and the gawking. But at the time they didn't really care at all. They had each other and that was all that they needed.

What they didn't see was the unchacrteristic scowl on Albus' face as he starred them down. Harry falling in love was not in his plans. Harry falling in love with a BOY wasn't even thought of. Albus knew that he had to put a stop to it before it got out of hand. He had to put a stop to it before the Malfoy brat corrupted Harry any farther.

November 3rd, 1996

Harry sat in Albus' office knowing that this had to do with his and Draco's relationship. He really didn't want to hear it from the man. In the day's that had passed since their coming out, he had heard quite enough and was starting to really get sick of it.

The whole thing had been in the paper the next day. The kiss displayed on the front page for all to see. They had to redirect their mail to their quarters just to get some peace. Then there were the students that for so long had thrived on their rivalry that just didn't get it. There were taunts and shouted curses in the hall ways. It seemed that everyone though that their hero should live a cretin life style and he hadn't chosen the right one.

Then there were the well wishers. The gushed congratulations and sappy sweet comments that made Harry and Draco both want to vomit. In all honesty, the insults were almost easier to deal with.

And then there was Albus, enter stage left.

" If this has to do with Draco, I don't want to hear it. I am entitled to be happy, to have someone. You can't begrudge me that. "

" Why not a nice girl Harry ? Why a boy ? "

" I've tried that and it didn't work. "

" Draco Malfoy ? Do you know what this is going to do to your image ? Do you know how much danger this is going to put him in ? Harry, your being selfish. Let the boy go before you get him killed. Homosexuality is not natural. "

" And I could careless about it's naturalness. I don't care about my image. We both know how much danger he's in and we are prepared for it. I am not being selfish, I'm attempting to live. As I recall, it doesn't matter who you take to bed in the wizarding world, you love whom you love. I will not let him go. I can't. I love him. Good day Albus, I have nothing else to say to you. "

Before Albus could reply, Harry was up and out the door. No, Albus didn't like this at all and needed to get the boy away from Harry somehow. He had plans, plans that needed to be followed. Now he had more plans to make to make the others work. Why did the stupid boy have to be so difficult ?

6 months later the abductions started. Albus having planed every single one, not that it could be proved. As far as his argument with Harry, they only became more heated. It was enough to make Albus plan Harry's death, he was not going to be out shined by a gay couple. This was his war and he would come out the victor. He was Albus Dumbledore after all, Grandfather of the light.

But what he didn't know was that Harry had one hell of a safety net and was making plans of his own. He wasn't a fucking tool and Albus would learn it the hard way. Harry would deal with Albus' manipulations and disregard for life. While he was used, he was using. He was learning how not to run a war.

They made it to graduation, abductions and all. Albus was livid.

Both boys passed both their OWLs and NEWTs in the top 3 of their class and were voted the most likely to stay together. See, once the student body had gotten over their shock, the couple was well loved and excepted. But most of the student body would be going on the fight with them in the war, being DA. The teachers even accepted them and saw them as team that they really were. The trashing in the paper had even stopped.

" Gentlemen, your returning to the Dursley's ? " Albus asked

Harry rolled his eyes as he tightened his hold on Draco. He trusted no one with Draco, not lately, not after he had been port keyed from his side just days ago. Besides, there were far too many people at graduation this years and it was making Harry very uneasy. Then Albus came along, that only made Harry steep farther into protective mode. Draco hated it.

" Yes, until my birthday. I have a Po Box in the closest muggle town and we have been corresponding. Then we will be at HQ. " Harry said gruffly

Albus made a noise and said that he didn't want the boys there. That only made Harry smirk.

" I do own the house Albus, we have every right to be there. I will not be run out of my own house because you can't see past your nose. "

" I know that. I do not agree with your relationship as you well know. "

" And I have told you many times before that I could care less. You don't have to be at HQ and are only ever there for meetings. Meetings that involve me rescuing someone more often then not. The will said that I didn't have to let you stay. I have the control this time. I will not be driven out of my own house because you don't like who I'm seeing. "

By this time everything around them had stopped and Harry took his chance knowing that he really screw himself and not caring.

" Since Voldemort came back you have been using me. I am noting more then a tool to you. I went to get Draco on January 1st, 1996, remember ? You promised me down time, said that I would be left alone so I could rest. Two weeks before that I pulled Johnson, July 18th 1995; not even 15, I pulled Severus. You have no right to tell me who I can see. I have made that choice and I am more then happy with it. "

Harry paused and looked around. God, here it went again. Fucking press.

" You don't like me happy or even a little happy. You have my every move watched, or did until I found out who you had watching me. You read my mail. You lie to me, keep things from me. I will fight and win, because I am the only one who can. I will also be doing so on my terms. Now, Dudley is giving us a party and we have to go. I'll see you at the next meeting. "

And with that Harry walked away knowing that it was going to be hell from here on in. He had pissed Albus off and had done so publicly. Exactly what Albus would do...Harry was afraid to ask. However, he'd find out and it would have to do with Draco.

As the boys wandered into the crowd all Albus could think as 'Fuck, the idiot boy figured out he was being used' Once the party was over and everyone cleared out, Albus began to revise his plans.


	2. Part Two of Seven

A Hundred Years to Live

Part Two of Seven

January 1st, 1999 

" He's been taken again. " Severus snapped

Harry was really getting sick of this and was about to go off. He knew for a fact that Albus was behind it all and wasn't who they all thought he was. In fact, Albus was very much in league with Voldemort and conspired with him to make Harry's life hell. It had been nearly 5 years and for all things considered, they were happy; aside from the random abductions. And every time he ran in and killed whoever stood in his way until he had the boy safe in his arms once again. Draco belonged in his arms and would always be in his arms as far as Harry was concerned.

This time was no different and Harry had no idea how Voldemort had gotten Draco out of the house in the first place. There were strict rules that Draco followed to assure his safety. The rules were never broken but the Death Eaters still got him. That only left Albus and that thought made Harry see red. But he had no proof that the goat was behind it.

Without waiting for anyone to try to make a plan, Harry stood and just left. No one tried to stop him, no one thought to. They knew that to stand in the way of the man meant death and every hand was needed. Albus tended to get people killed and they all knew it.

Harry was unstoppable at only 19 and always got what he wanted. After all, Harry had fashioned himself into a one man army and he had done it all on his own. No one knew what he had planed, no one but Draco and Albus knew it too.

January 4th, 1999

" It's for the best !" Severus shouted " You are a liability ! With you out of the country, we all can focus on the war ! You will come back and he will take you back, but right now you need to think outside yourself and grow up ! "

" I haven't been without him for nearly 5 years and you want to send me into hiding ?! Have you stopped to think about what this will do to Harry ?! This is going to send him into a depression that I hope you can deal with ! I will not leave him ! "

They stood in the cramped sitting room of Spinner's End, toe to toe shouting. Draco knew no matter how loud he shouted, no matter how many points that he made, that he was leaving. He was leaving and he wouldn't get to say good bye either. He'd be gone before the sun rose and God help the Order when it came to Harry's temper.

He had been with Severus, his godfather, for 4 days and it had been pure hell. They hadn't allowed him to stay at HQ and had forced a port key into his hands as Harry shouted. This wasn't were he was meant to be. Harry needed him, very much; and he needed Harry to. He wanted Harry and knew that there was no way that he would be seeing him again anytime soon. They had finally done it and were sending him far away. Harry would never find him either.

" Can I write him a letter at least. There are some things that I need to say that I can't actually say. Since your going to take me away, let me say good bye like this. " Draco whispered

Severus nodded and left the boy to it. He didn't like this either and knew as soon as the blonde was on the plane he'd be obliviated. No one was to know where Draco was going and he would be bound to stay there for no less then 7 years. Albus wanted Draco as far away from Harry as was possible. He was disgusted by the affair and wanted it to end.

" Severus. " Draco said softly

" Yes ? "

" You don't agree with this at all do you ? "

" No, I do not. But we have no choice. Plan to be gone 7 years Draco. 7 is a very magickal number and somehow in Albus' mind it would have been enough time for you both to forget the other existed. There is no way around this, Albus is finally getting his way. "

But Albus had no right playing God and he was messing with the wrong set of wizards. God help them all.

January 5th, 1999 : 8 am

Harry sat stock still starring at the letter in his hands. They had done it, they had taken Draco away. They had hidden him away, nearly lost to all that sought to find him. And Harry was never going to find him and that was exactly the way that Albus wanted it. He didn't like Harry happy.

Several times over the last 5 years today, Albus had made snide comments about Harry's affair with Draco. He had spoke of the wrongness of it, about how Harry should be ashamed of whom he had taken as a bed mate. But he couldn't bring himself to care what others thought. He was happy and in love and that was all that mattered.

Then 6 months after the relationship had been made public, the abductions started. Harry knew that it was Voldemort's way of amusing himself and Albus' of playing God, that to cause Harry pain was the goal. It hadn't worked however and that left Albus seething. The goat always said that he would send the blonde where no one would find him, but Harry never thought that he would follow through.

Draco was gone, Albus had kept his word. Harry just hoped he wasn't dread. But Harry was, on the inside. But no one, save a very select few, would ever know how lost he really was without Draco. No one would see his pain, see him cry. The mask would stay on from this moment on. No one would see that he was in fact human.

" Ok. So this is what is going to happen now. I am going to finish this off then I am going to simply vanish. I don't want anyone to try to find me. I don't want to be used anymore. From here on in, it goes my way. The Dark Lord will be dead by the end of October. Get out, all of you. "

The command was spoken softly, yet firmly. Those who knew Harry best were the first ones out of the kitchen, followed quickly by the rest. The only one that had the balls enough to stay was Severus, and he remained sitting across from Harry. He had a few things to say himself and had every intention of being heard.

" Harry, I need you to listen to me. " He said softly

" Is there even a point any more ? Severus, he sent my heart away. He sent away my reason. I know how the man thinks. He had you do the dirty work and then wiped it clean. The only one who knows where Dray is will take it to his grave. I have 7 years until I see him again, Albus is trying to reprogram me. I feel like my heart has been ripped out and is being danced on by someone with no rhythm. It has been 5 full years today. "

" I will help you find him.- "

" Sev, we have no choice but to wait. Albus would've covered his tracks as well as I would've. I should've beaten him to the punch but I needed Dray with me. But I do need your help. I need you, I have no one else. "

Severus took one of Harry's hands in his own and thought about the man that sat before him. He had grown, now nearly as tall as he was at 6'4. His hair was brushing his shoulders in soft waves. They had gotten his eyes fixed years before on a whim and without his glasses Harry looked a bit older. And Severus knew from all the times he had helped piece the boy back together, that Harry was well build and fit; modest about it too.

This man had just had his heart ripped out and he was moving on to plan his next step. Severus would do everything in his power to help in any way that he could. Harry wasn't the only person that Albus Dumbledore had wronged.

" Anything that you ask, I'm not going any where. I too only have my word and not once have I broken it. "

February 3rd, 1999

Draco sat in his tiny one bed room flat trying to figure out what to do now. He had been dumped in LA and he really hated it. But he was thankful that Hermione had taught him everything that he needed to know about living as a Muggle, because he was. Granted, he still had magick, but he was expected to live as a Muggle would.

He had access to his money. He was still a Malfoy. But now his life lacked the chaos that he had lived in for so long. His life now lacked everything, anything. He had no distraction. He had to find something to take his mind off how long he would be here.

Sitting down at his lap top, Draco began to search. There had to be something that would fill the silence. Maybe he'd get a house and pretend it didn't hurt. Anything was better then this flat.

June 9th, 1999

Harry had locked himself in his room at Grimwald Place and was trying to get together a video of those who had lost their lives in the war so far. It was an on going project that not only helped Harry remember who was lost, but to plan as well.

He had gotten the photos from Colin Creevy just before his home was attacked. The Creevy's died that night and Harry still blamed himself for it. There had been so many that had lost their lives in this monstrosity. So many that didn't have to die. So many that had fought by his side and had fallen by his side. They needed to be remembered.

It would be aired on the telly too, that along with several others. The war was completely out in the Muggle World, there had been no way to hide it. They also knew who he was and knew to leave him well enough alone. At least for that he was thankful.

As he flipped through the photos, he came across several of him and Draco through their school days. The fights and the brawls were all right here. He also had a catalog of most of the things that he had done over the years. Needless to say he had a few projects up in the air and wanted to get them finished.

" Dear God, grant me the peace and serenity to except the things that I can not change, the strength to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference. Please keep him safe and give me the strength that I need to get through this. I just need a little longer. "

With that prayer sent out, Harry went back to work.

July 30th, 1999 

Draco was rushing to get to class on time. He was always late and it was something that he had learned from Harry. Harry was on his mind constantly, one of the many things that he thought about. But it was Harry that he wanted to get back too. Harry that he feared for; prayed for.

He had decided to take up classes in graphic arts. Drawing was something that he was good at and it was more fun on the computer. He had just barely made deadline for spring classes and found that once he had started that he loved it. If he could just get to class on time. Even if they were night classes.

Rushing through the door, Draco swore as the class turned to look at him.

" Mr.Malfoy, over sleep again ? "

" I am very sorry. I am still trying to adjust to keeping a timetable. I am not use to all this. I've been out of school for ages. "

Draco took his seat and flinched as the professor smirked at him. This man smirking made Severus look like a sissy. Over more; Draco hated the man and if he didn't need the class, he'd drop it.

" Tell me, what exactly are you use to ? "

" I can not discuss that. "

" London, there's a war going on over there. Something to do with magick. You came from London, were you apart of it ? "

" Yes. I was sent away. "

" Sent away by your parents ? "

" No, I killed my father last year and my mother was killed by my aunt. My godfather sent me away. "

Draco opened his portfolio and handed the man a stack of drawings. He had drawn out a lot of what he remembered. His nightmares mostly. He had also drawn out his friends and family. The man went slack jawed.

" Harrison ? "

" That is mine. That is the man who can end this. That is why I was sent away. Now if you would please distract me. I have 7 years before I can go home. "

The man handed back the sketches and crossed his arms. The stance was one that he was use to and he didn't like it. All day he had a nagging feeling that something was very very wrong. Something in the magick had shifted, something that he could feel half way around the world.

This man, who had been teaching him, knew something. He knew what was going on and was trying to find a way to tell him. Harry had done the same thing when Lucius was released from Azkaban 4 years ago.

" It was released early this morning that he had been captured. That he had given himself up. "

Draco felt all the blood drain from his face as the panic set in. He had given himself up ? Then the world tilted to the left and lost focus. This wasn't happening.

" Mr.Malfoy ? "

" He'll be ok. As many times as he had gotten me out, the Death Eaters won't last long. Oh, Dear God, let him live. Just keep him safe. Harrison James, you are an idiot. You are in for one hell of a telling off when I get home. "

The class was silent as Draco wrapped his arms around himself and continued to pray. He had to live through this, he just had too.

July 31st, 1999, Half past midnight

Harry knelt before the Dark Lord in what was left of his clothes. He had been beaten and starved, was weak from the blood loss and exhausted. He just wanted all of it to end so that he could get on with his life. He wanted his life to just end, then there would be no more pain.

" So, they sent the Malfoy boy away for safe keeping. "

Harry didn't reply to Voldemort's inquiry. In truth this was the first time he had been brought before the monster since he was brought here a week ago. It was the first time that he had a chance to end it and he was almost too weak to do so. Almost.

Watching the monster's feet he begin to chant under his breath. They had planed this; he knew what he had to do and went about doing it. When Voldemort froze in place, Harry lifted his broken and bruised face and did his best to smirk. It was almost over.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George sat around the kitchen table with various members of the Order waiting for news. Then they felt it, Harry calling to their magick for help. They were meant to be a circle of 5 and hoped that Draco was able to answer the call. This was it and they all knew it. This was the end. As one, they began to chant. The others at the table sat transfixed, clueless.

Draco suddenly stopped praying and started to chant. He felt it and he was going to answer with everything that he had. He vowed to Harry that there would never be any price to high to see the end of the war. He had promised Harry that he would never leave his side. This was what he was meant to do and pushed as much magick to Harry that he would take. He had to live, Harry just had to live through this.

That further entranced the class, then again the class never started in the first place.

Slowly the magick was seeping into him and he felt Draco. It was then that he received the only reassurance that he needed and knew that Draco was alive and well. It was what Harry needed to get through this. Because his heart and life was right there with him.

Pulling himself to his feet, Harry looked into Voldemort's shocked face. It was really quite ironic that it would happen this way. That Harry would still be able to win after they had tried so hard to weaken him. It was then that Harry realized that he was never meant to make it through this. That Albus knew the power was love and had tried to take it all away. And he knew that the anger he felt had no place here and pushed it aside.

Instead he focused on the people that he loved; all of his family and friends both dead and alive. He focused on Draco and what they would soon have again. It was his ability to love and be loved that was his greatest power and it was about to save him.

Extending his right hand out infornt of him. Harry watched as a jet of pure white light hit Voldemort in the chest and envelope him. Then the monster began to scream as his body began to burn from the inside out. He was created of pure evil and the light was slowly consuming him.

Then Harry lowered his hand and watched in sick twisted fascination as Voldemort's body turned to a heep of burning embers. It was over and it had been far too simple. But Harry couldn't bring himself to care, he just wanted to get out of there.

Feeling the magick slowly begin to drain from his body, Harry appreated to HQ. His job was over.

" Mum, the foyer. Harry's back. " Ron said weakly.

The Order rushed up the stairs and left the teens to recover from whatever just happened. They knew that there would be questions later, but they didn't care. It was really over.

" Draco was there. " Hermione cried softly

" We all felt him and I think it gave Harry what he needed to finish the job. – " Fred said

" He was there. He was able to answer the call. It's really over. He really did it. " George finished

" Knowing that Draco is alive will reassure him, it's what we all needed to know. But knowing that there is nothing we can do is only going to make Harry's heart break all over again. It kills me, I hate it. He deserves to be happy. " Ron cried

The quartet sank into silence letting the reality of it all really sink in.

Draco sat back in his chair with the biggest grin on his face as he tried not to cry. That's when he noticed that the entire class was starring at him. Yeah, he caused a scene but really didn't care. He was drained and deliriously happy. Harry was alive. The war was over.

" Mr.Malfoy, what in the hell was that ? "

" A spell. Harry called out to his core group for help, we answered. I am just one of them; one of five. See, he needed magick. "

" For what ? "

" It's over. The Second Dark War has officially come to an end. The Dark Lord Voldemort is dead. "

" And Harrison ? "

" He's alive. Bloody hell, what now ? What in the fuck do we do now ? "

There was no answer to that. It was a question that would only be answered in time, given that that now had it. But the sentence that Draco was serving was far from over, he had nearly 6 and a half years left. Now, it was time to wait.

" Happy 19th Birthday Harrison, your free. You can rest now, it's truly over. "

With that the class was started and Draco was having a very hard time keeping the grin off his face.


	3. Part Three of Seven

A Hundred Years to Live

Part Three of Seven

January 5th, 2000

" Mr.Malfoy, we are trying to get word to Mr.Potter that you are here. It may not work, but we're trying. "

It was the same guy who gave Draco hell the night that it had all ended. Since then he had been invited to more parties, people had been abit nicer. Maybe it was the fact that he was The Vanquisher's boyfriend and it was the fear talking, but they were helping him pass the time and that was a true gift. Now they were trying to get him home.

" Thank you sir, but the stipulations to my sentence won't allow that. But I may be able to E-mail Hermione, I haven't wanted to tempt fate; or maybe a phone call. Its 6 years today actually, 6 years since I was given the shock of my life and Harry said he wanted me. ME. "

Draco sighed and starred off into space. It had been only a year since he was dumped here. A year and he was still trying to just live. He had a house now, was working towards a degree in Graphic Design, he had friends, but he didn't have Harry. He was miserable most of the time even if no one saw it. He just desperately wanted to go home and that was the one thing that he couldn't have.

" We have a very special presentation. As you all know, Mr.Potter sent in a set of tapes and they are being aired in 5 minutes. – "

" He followed through with that ?! I thought he was joking ?! I swear to you lot, him, Mione and the twins and the video cameras, just like the Creevy brothers ! Oh, God, I can't wait to see this ! Sorry sir. I hexed them all a few times over the cameras. The Creevy Brothers, Colin and Dennis, even started a Harry Potter fan club. Needless to say, Harry starts hexing people when it's mentioned; he loathes it. "

The class laughed as they settled into their seats. Draco moved up front flanked by a half dozen of the closer friends that he had made, he'd actually been forced to move. They all knew that the teacher had set aside this class just for the viewing. What they hadn't known was that it had been kept from Draco. The man that they all knew loved Harry more then anything and missed him even more. This was their gift to him.

What they had just found our was that Harry had been working on this when he had been sent away and had mentioned just once that he was going to have it put on telly. They had spent hours going over list and sorting through photos just for this purpose. Harry wanted the world to know what the war had done. He wanted all those who had lost their lives to be remembered. It was Harry's way of remembering them as well. There were just so many, too many. Lives had been cut short and families torn apart by a mad man on a rampage. Lives that Harry felt responsible for.

The lights were turned off in the room as the projector screen was turned on. Draco was nearly bouncing with anticipation. He was going to see his friends and family again. He was going to see Harry again and couldn't wait.

Then the screen was filled with a picture of the DA. The photo had been taken at graduation which the ENTIRE DA had shown up for. It wasn't every day that Harry Potter graduated after all. Then they started to change, names and dates across the bottom of the photos that still moved. The Potter's, Sirius Black, Pansy Perkins, The Creevy's, just to name a few. But Draco watched, his tears going unchecked as he received the final word that he had lost many friends and enemies to the war.

Then it went into the photos that had been taken through the years at Hogwarts. Some of the things Draco was seeing he really never wanted to see again. But as he watched he saw how much passion had gone into their fighting. A passion that was now placed in their love and loyalty for one another. It was really amazing to watch what was turn into what they had. Draco's heat was breaking all over again.

Then the videos started.

" Will you get that thing away from me Weasel ? "

" Camera shy ferret face ? "

Draco was sitting in the library with Hermione trying to distract himself and it wasn't working. He was in one of Harry's sweaters, his hair wasn't slicked back and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. Draco remembered that he hadn't.

" Look, he's not back yet. It has been 3 days and it is driving me half mad. Just get away from me. Ron, you know how I get. So before I start hexing you, "

" I know mate. It's his sweet 16 next week, the twins are going all out. "

" He's never had that. I don't like his relatives. They are so anti magick that it's sick. I'll be 16 August 10th, maybe we could do both parties at once. "

" Oh honestly Ronald, turn the damn thing off. " Hermione huffed " I'll talk to Forge and Gred. "

" Ok I get it. "

Then the screen changed to a rather heated argument that someone had gotten between Albus and Harry. They were fighting about him just like they always did. After one of these arguments, Harry would always hold onto him tightly as if he would just vanish. Then Harry was on the screen and Draco was transfixed.

" Say something ? "

Harry just smirked and cocked his head to the side. The action made Draco laugh and shake his head, Harry did it all the time to piss people off.

" The next part of the video, "

" Mi, I love you, but I really don't want to. I have things to do. I don't even know which order I want it in. "

" Harry, "

" Just watch. That's all I can say. "

Hermione huffed again and the scene changed. Draco watched as the video went on. They had caught Harry signing in the kitchen as he washed dishes, them napping on the couch. They had gotten the pranks and argument and everything that made them all human. And it was funny to sit there and watch what he had lived.

" Don't you two wake him up. He was in rough shape and needs his rest. Lunch is in am hour. "

" Yes Mum. " Ron muttered

The door creaked open and there sat Harry starring off into space. Draco actually reached over and took Jan's hand; he didn't like what he saw. Even with all the healing potions and slaves Harry was a total mess. There were still cuts and bruises all over his body, the swelling in his eye still going down. And he looked nearly broken. Draco wanted to gather Harry in his arms and just hold him. Tell him that everything would be ok now, that they were free now.

He could want until he was blue in the face, it wasn't going to happen.

" Hey mate, " Ron greeted

" I felt him Ron. It hurts worse now. I have to find him. "

Harry spoke in a near whisper and it was breaking Draco's heart. The boy was broken and it was all in the hands of one man, Albus Dumbledore.

" We all did. We now know he's not dead like we feared. We know that he's alive and safe. " Hermione said softly.

" I have that at least. I have to see Severus, when he comes in can you send him up ? I just want to be alone, I still have a lot to figure out. God, oh God. "

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. He was in more pain then any one would ever know and Draco wanted nothing more then to make it stop.

" I have to break the fucking wards. Watching this is killing me. " Draco cried

Then the screen changed again and it was Hermione standing in the hall outside the master suite at HQ.

" What Harry doesn't know is that we are now live from HQ. My dear brother is not the only one with a few good connections and one day he will realize that. I think he's packing, I have no idea where he's going either. The final blow out between him and Dumbledore happened in the atrium at the Ministry and was a great one. We found out that he wiped his memory after he wiped Severus' and no one knows where you are Draco. Yes, I know you're watching, I know you're a mess. You, dear BROTHER, I know very well. We're all trying and we won't stop trying until your home. Promise. "

Hermione gave the camera a cheeky grin that made Draco laugh. He had spent so much time with Hermione that he considered her his best friend; a sister in every right. She knew she was right.

" Harry, "

" It's open. "

Hermione pushed the door open and Ron followed her into the room. There were several trunks over the floor, half packed. There were stacks of clothes on the bed, books stacked in high piles over the desk. It was total chaos.

" Yeah, that's my Harry. It's called magick Love. " Draco laughed

The class laughed at Draco's comment before going quiet again. It appeared that Hermione was at a loss as to what to say. She knew all the best packing spells and had taught them to all the boys, she had no idea why Harry was doing it manually but said nothing.

" I'm not quite ready to leave yet. I'm putting it off. " Harry muttered

" It seems that way. Draco still has things here ? "

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and stood.

" All but a few things are here ! All of it ! What in the hell did they send him off with ?! A change of clothes and his wand ?! "

Draco nodded as Harry flung a book across the room. Oh, there was the temper, Draco laughed as Harry crossed his arms.

" I mean really. First he was kidnapped. Then he was taken to Spinner's End. Then he was just gone. Once again no one tells me anything. Dray is my reason, why I fought. He is my humanity, my strength. It was ripped away because Albus didn't like the fact that he was a BOY. Now no one knows where he is. We have to wait another 6 years and I am going to hate every minute of it. I never realized we had so much stuff. Where in the name of Merlin did we get so much stuff. For this Draco, I blame you. "

Draco laughed as Harry looked around helplessly and sighed again. It was totally hopeless and he knew that he should just get it over with. This whole packing business was a pain in the ass and he had truly had enough. So with a snap of his fingers, everything packed itself neatly into the trunks. He was packed, no more putting it off.

" Got the wards set up on your house ? "

Draco froze, Harry bought a house ?

" Yes and yes you lot are keyed. I don't want to leave yet. "

Harry ungracefully plopped down on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

" I'm just so tired, so very tired. I want to sleep and stay that way for a very long time. "

" Mate, you hardly ever sleep. " Ron said

" The things that I have done Ron, think about it. I have been going on missions since I was 14. At that point I stunned but somehow they knew that I was there near my 17th birthday. I have been killing DE's since I was 17. I have nightmares that make Dementors look like kittens. The things that I have done and seen and been through; I need a therapist and am thinking about finding one. "

" You did what - "

" No, I did what Albus wanted. He wanted me to lose my humanity. He wanted me alone. He wanted me to be nothing more then a tool, programmed to do whatever he said, when he said, how he said. I wasn't meant to live Mione, haven't you figured that out yet ? "

" Yes, I just didn't know the other bit. "

" He tried to take everything away. I protected you lot, here where I could. He slowly started removing the wards that I set in place so that you could be found. What he didn't realize was that I checked them the moment I woke up every morning, undoing what he did. None of you are meant to be alive, I fucked that up too. When he took Dray, it was meant to tear me apart. It killed me but only you lot saw it. It still does, it hurts more then I can put into words, more then you could ever comprehend. See, until I told him off in public; he thought that he still had a chance of breaking me to use me as he saw fit, either that or kill me. Everything that he planed backfired. I won, I am no longer his puppet. "

" And Draco ? " Ron asked

" I love him with everything that I am and always will. He's keyed to the wards on my house. His things will be there. I'm just waiting to find a way to get him back here. There has to be a way. "

" There isn't Harry. " Hermione cried

" I know. I have all this extra magick and I am helpless. "

They lapsed into silence, sinking into their own thoughts. Draco on the other hand had gone very still. Harry had never said that he loved him, not once in the 5 years they were joined at the hip. But to hear it now, after a year apart, meant everything to him. It gave him hope that Harry would wait for him.

" Harry, we're broadcasting live and I know for a fact that Draco is watching. Call it a feeling, but I just know that he is. Talk to him Harry, this is the only way to tell him anything. " Ron said softly.

Harry's head snapped up and he just starred at the camera. The pain, resentment, anger and love swam in the depths of his startling green eyes and Draco felt like he was melting. For so long as he lived, Draco would always love Harry's eyes.

" It hasn't been easy. The Order didn't have a clue as to what to do when I took over, banning Albus from the house. But we saved more lives when I did. People weren't sacrificed for the greater good, they were saved because of it. I feel like I've been living a waking nightmare. Trapped in the war unable to break free. I was captured deliberately; I wanted Voldemort to underestimate me. Then I called out and you answered; I had the answers I needed. My love for you and those around me killed Voldemort. Love is a power that is both terrible and harmless at the same time. Love has saved my life twice and I thank God for it. I do think about you everyday, everyday. I am so use to you being here to bounce ideas off of, to scold me, to argue with. I just want you back home, back where you belong. I know that you're safe and alive and for right now that has to be good enough. I wish that there was a way – Mione, your ringing. "

Hermione answered her phone and Harry watched as her eyes went wide.

" Mione ? Alright ? " He asked concerned

" I have been told to put the sappy idiot on the phone. It's Draco. "

Harry just sat there, mouth hanging open. Draco held his breath. In truth he was waiting for the cell to drop the call, for the wards to pick it up. They were about to make contact for the first time in over a year and it was something that they were both a little wary of. But Harry reached for the phone and put it up to his ear not able to form words.

" I don't know how long I have so I'll just come out and say it. I love you and there will never be anyone else. I know that there is no way around this and if there was you would go through hell and back to get me home. – " Draco cried

" Dray, I love you. "

Then there was silence, save the sobbing that was all around them. There was so much static, the call was breaking up. Albus had really thought of everything this time.

" The wards. "

" I'll wait as long as it takes. Stay safe. I love you and only you. "

" I love you too. "

Then the call was dropped. Draco hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. The call was all that he needed right then. He just wanted to hear Harry say his name, to hear his voice, to talk to him. He got what he needed to survive a little more. When Harry began to speak again his voice was thick with emotion, with pain.

" I wish that there was a way, but there isn't. I'm going to go to university for cinematography. I discovered that I like it and it seems like a good way to pass the time. I want to be known for something other than everyone's hero. I what to do something with my life that pleases me for once. I will wait for you until the end of time if need be. I have only ever loved you and will only ever love you. Nothing and no one will ever be able to change that. Happy anniversary my love, soon we won't have to remember it alone. I have to get outta here. There are too many memories here. The memories are killing me. "

" I chopped together the tell off tapes for Draco. As soon as we cut our feed they'll start. " Hermione said softly

" Happy Anniversary Dray, you are going to love this. Hell, I did. " Harry smirked

Harry snapped his fingers again and the trunks shrank and packed themselves into a knapsack. Draco watched as Harry hugged both Ron and Hermione, slung the bag over his shoulder and was gone.

" Stay safe Draco, love you. " Hermione cried

" See ya mate. " Ron said thickly

Then the feed blacked out and the everyone held their breath. Went the feed reestablished they were back in the master suite the camera on Harry.

" Alright mate, you sure about this one ? " Ron asked shakily

" Think about that logically and ask again later. This is the next step, the war needs to be run properly and I am the only one that can do it. We are moving right on seclude. Dray and his silly timetables. "

" Let's do this mate. I got the camera. "

" Naw shit. It has been 72 hours since he sent Dray away and now I am quite properly pissed off. One of these days he will realize that he has fucked with the wrong wizard and pray that I don't kill him. "

" I don't like you much when your pissed off. No matter how much I love you. It's scary. "

" Me neither, it's exhausting. Love you too. "

Harry brushed past Ron and led the way down the stairs. The Order was meeting in the kitchen, meetings that took place almost daily since Harry and Draco took up residence. It was Albus' way of showing that he could do whatever he wanted.

" Harry, my boy – "

" Not another word old man. You will not have a say. "

Harry sat down at the opposite end of the dining table and the Order wisely vacated their seats. Harry Potter in general was intimidating, Harry Potter beyond livid was terrifying. There had been times after one of the 'Albus Arguments', as they called them, where Harry could walk down the hall and everyone got out of his way. This time was no different, well there were no crying 1st years this time. And it seemed like he had finally gotten his magick under some kind of control, nothing had exploded yet.

Draco was one of the only people Harry's temper didn't faze; the other was Severus.

" I am taking control of the Order. I want you out of my house. You will be unable to return, the wards have already been reset. – "

" I am the Secret Keeper – "

" Are you so sure about that ? "

" I set – "

" All of the wards that you set have been removed and reset. They are stronger and unbreakable – "

" That is – "

" I set them myself. Now, our Secret Keeper is MIA. "

Albus just sat there, shaking in silent fury.

" How dare you. "

" No, old man, how dare you. How dare you play God. How dare you toy with lives like they are chess pieces. You have no right to sacrifice anyone for what you call the greater good. How dare you make such huge mistakes. You told them to treat me the way they did. You wanted me down trodden and starved for any kind of affection. You wanted me totally reliant on you. I was for a time, until I realized that you were simply using me. It was when I rescued Severus at 14. You sent me in to Riddle Manor just to see if I could. Then you sent us to this cottage out in the middle of no where just to see if I could keep him alive. If he had died I would've blamed myself and leaned on you more. I don't think that I was meant to live through that. I wasn't, was I ? "

Albus just starred at Harry, flexing his jaw.

" No, I didn't think so. You didn't expect me to know the Manor so very well. You didn't expect me to be able to get past the wards. You didn't expect me to be so good at sneaking around or at staying silent. The other missions were still ways to get me killed. I know it, you know it. I will win this war, you have my WORD on it. I advise you to stay well away from me once I do. I will not be held responsible for what I may do. I want you out of my house. You have put me through quite enough. "

" Harry – "

It was then that Harry stood, placing both hands flat on the table and leaning forward slightly. Albus finally realized he was in trouble.

" Shall I go through the list of your past transgressions for all to hear ? "

Defeated, Albus stood and straightened his robes.

" You'll never find him. "

" That much I have already figured out. "

With a smug smirk Albus was gone and the screen went black.

" Bout time you grew a pair ! " Draco shouted at the screen

The class laughed as the next tape started.

" It's the atrium at the Ministry of Magick. That fountain Harry destroyed at the end of our 5th year. That one is new. " Draco explained

Harry stood talking with a bunch of Aurors looking worse for wear. It looked like he had gone with them on a raid of some kind and they were just getting back. Harry and his saving people thing, Draco thought as Albus made his approach.

" Mr.Potter, Miss.Weasley. Harry, I wanted to talk to you about the ball coming up and who you plan to take. This is a very important ball. "

" I'm not going to the ball. "

" Heavens why not ? "

" You know the answer to that question. "

The Aurors knew Harry's temper and smirked as it began to rise. Albus on the other hand didn't seem to notice.

" You are The Vanquisher my boy and you have to be there. You have to talk to all the right people, make new friends, socialize. "

" Old man the last time I checked I hit puberty awhile ago. I am not a boy and least of all yours. I have things that I need to see to before I can start the next part of my life and haven't the time to go to some silly ball where I will not fit in. "

" You have an image – "

" What in the bloody fuck are you not understanding ?! "

Harry's shout brought the entire atrium to a stand still and everyone turned to stare. It wasn't everyday that Harry Potter was in the building let alone shouting at Albus Dumbledore.

" I have told you several times that I could give 2 fucks about my image ! I have no desire to attended fancy parties or socialize or whatever ! I just want to fade away and live my life ! I do not want to find someone to settle down with because I have someone ! Remember HIM, 5'9, blonde, grey blue eyes, 158 pounds, one hell of a duelist ! You took him away Albus ! You sent him away then wiped everyone's memory who was involved including your own ! "

" Remember your place. " Albus growled

Harry crossed his arms and rocked back on his heels. Draco involuntarily flinched, yeah this was a good one. Albus seemed ignorant as to what he had just started.

" My place. Right. I remember now, your lap dog. No, that was never my place and will never be my place. I have told you before that you have no right to play God. You think because it's all over that I have forgotten everything that I have been put through and what I have done. What you have done. "

" The war was hard on everyone. "

" It was, yes, but I have been fighting this war a lot longer then the others have. It started when I was 11 and killed Quarlle thought touch alone. The fact that I had killed him didn't register for years, I hardly remembered it. Then I met Tom Riddle face to face in the Chamber of Secrets at 12 and nearly died saving my sister. And at the time I was more worried about her then I was about the fact that I was just about dead. Then there were the Dementors and a werewolf and that bloody time turner. You sent pair of 13 year olds to change the out come of history. We did too and messed nothing up, imagine that one. The Triwizard, you could've gotten me out of that. "

" No, I couldn't've. "

" Yes, I looked into it and was rather shocked. As a rule, an official rule, no one under the age of 16 can compete. Yet, I went through hell and will admit to having a lot of help. In the end I watched a new friend die and the monster be reborn. I dueled him and again wasn't meant to live. I did and warned to world that he was back. No one took me for my word. I defended you, in public I defended you. You did nothing for me. "

" I was at your trial. "

" There shouldn't've been a trial. It was self defense, I saved a life that night. You have never actually seen me fight. You have never seen the tool that you created in action. I personally find it funny that you have no real idea what it is that I am capable of. You don't even know how I killed the monster, all you care about is that I did. Now, to stay in the spotlight you want to use me farther. "

" Your friends rave about you and your DADA grades were always high. "

" That is neither here nor there. "

" All I wanted to know was if you were going to the stupid party or not ! I do not have time for this ! "

Harry smirked as he looked at the camera. Albus Dumbledore was about to fuck up, fuck himself over royally.

" I do not care if you are happy or not ! I could careless about your feelings ! You were expendable, meant to be used to meet an end ! I do not care what you are capable of or the skills you have acquired to get the job done ! I never understood why you hated the attention so ?! This is how it is meant to be ! You are an ungrateful brat who needs to be reminded of your place ! "

" And you are a selfish old goat how likes to meddle in others affairs ! How many lives have you destroyed for the Greater Good ?! How many people died unnecessarily ?! How many of your plans have I trashed by living ?! How's the plot to kill me coming ?! You want the fame, the glory, the power ! I want to live ! I just want what was stolen from me so that I can go about my life ! "

" YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU WANT ! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO WANT ! "

" I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO WANT !! You are a fool ! A selfish old fool who has let his greed cloud his vision ! Honestly, I don't think finally being able to have a life of my own is too much to ask of any one ! "

" How many lives have you destroyed ?! Killed rescuing your lover ?!"

" More then I wanted to ! It was me or them ! It was always me or them and I had a bigger part to play ! I was the only one that had the power to end the fucking war and you bloody well know it ! The difference between you and I is that I can't just forget the people that I have killed ! I can't just forget the people that have lost their lives to this war ! And I have done something about it, taken care of destroyed families, orphaned children ! You would've left them to rot like you did me ! That is what I am doing with my fame, with my name ! I am trying to right the wrongs that have accumulated over the course of the war ! I am the GREATER GOOD ! I am doing what needs to be done ! What are you doing that is so great ?! "

Albus just stood there steething. He hadn't known what the boy had been up to since the end of the war but he did know that in the last 7 months there had been a great many changes that he had no explanation for. It seemed that the boy had kept his name out of it, not wanting the attention for his deeds. Something of this caliber would've helped Albus' image and the boy had taken it from him.

" You ruin everything ! "

" NO ! I do what I know is right ! Fuck your party ! Fuck you and your hypocritical bull shit ! I told you 3 days after you sent Dray away to stay the fuck away from me ! This time I mean it ! I am a one man army and I will not be held responsible for what I do if I speak to you again ! Oh, and another thing while we have everyone's attention ! Don't think that I don't know that it was you who was behind Draco's abductions ! True I have no actual proof and I know that I never really will, but I know it was you ! I know that you had an agreement with Voldemort, know that Draco wasn't the only person that you were trying to get rid of ! I stopped that too you stupid fuck ! I have been holding the wards over HQ since my 15th birthday and you were none the wiser ! "

" You – "

" And I knew your next move too ! It was Dray, then HQ, systematically whoever made it out alive ! You wanted me unhappy and now I'm miserable ! Mission fucking accomplished ! "

Before Albus could reply, Harry walked away. Ginny was giggling as she ran to catch up. It about time that Harry had told the man off good and proper and in public. The persona of The Grandfather of the Light had been shattered and no amount of kiss ass was going to fix this one.

" Brother of mine, have I ever thanked you for saving my life ? "

Harry stopped and turned to look at Ginny only to find a camera in his face.

" Did you get all that ? "

" Oh yes and I can't wait to watch it again. So, have I ? "

" You don't have to because in so many ways you lot have saved me too. You taught me what family was and it is something that I am more then greatful for. You guys are all I've got. "

" What about that thing, with the thing and the stuff ? "

" July 21st, 2002, the charm will dissipate. It can only last so long. "

" Oh, "

" Yeah, I want him back here as soon as possible. This is a part of my life that I don't want to miss. "

With a sigh, Ginny turned off the camera.

When the reporter came back on, Draco allowed himself to be caught up by his friends and he just let go. The pain was now fresh and new, the wounds deep and wouldn't heal anytime soon. That and he had other things that he would now have to deal with. Things that they had hoped to go through together when the war was over. But again, it just didn't turn out that way.

" Mr.Malfoy. "

Draco looked up into the face of the man he had come to respect and just shook his head.

" Go on home. There is no real class today."

" Thank you sir. What in the hell, I'm breaking all the Malfoy family rules now. Sobbing like a little girl. " Draco laughed thickly

" You are more then entitled. Rules ? "

" Malfoy Code of Conduct, Pureblood bull shit. "

The class laughed as Draco gathered his things and made for the door. I have to get through this, Draco thought as he climbed into his car, I have to get through this. Not for the first time since he arrived in LA he thanked Harry for teaching him how to drive. It wasn't at all practical, it was expensive and almost pointless. But he had a few things to do before he headed home and the car helped him fit in.

Honestly, Draco liked living as a Muggle. And if asked, he'd deny it until his last breath.

Harry finished putting everything away and looked around his new bedroom. It was empty and that was really the only thing that registered. Not the cream colored walls or the plush carpeting. Not the king sized bed or the doors that led out onto a balcony. Not even the large fireplace and pair of arm chairs before it. No, it was simply empty.

As he walked down the hall, he passed several rooms that he had set up as guest rooms. He knew that's not what they would one day be, but that's what they were now. Even the two bathrooms in that hall meant very little. The house was empty.

Walking down the stairs, Harry stepped into the entrance hall and sighed. The main living room was to the left and opened up into the kitchen and dining room. All three empty. To his right was the study and parlor. Those too, very empty.

As he just stood there, Harry got madder. He had filled the house with things but had no one to share them with. He had spent the last year putting together this house and even then he knew it would be lacking. He would be in this house alone for another 6 years and it was killing him. He felt just as empty as the house did and it wasn't at all comforting.

With a frustrated huff, Harry walked through the living room and into the kitchen. He had surrounded himself with photos of loved ones and close friends. They all were his center pin and he wanted to be able to see them anytime that he pleased. Growing up with the Dursley's like he did had taught him to value what he had and he really did. He valued every last little thing that he had and thanked God for it.

It had been almost a year since Voldemort had died; and in that year Harry had discovered who he was on the inside. He may be The-Boy-Who-Vanquished, but that was just what people saw. On the inside he was caring and compassionate, loyal and wise, intelligent. He had discovered that he had a passion for music, cooking and cinematography. The last the most surprising. He realized that he liked to dance and laugh and have a good time. He discovered life outside of the war and was really starting to feel alive. But until he had Draco back in his arms it would only be a half life.

This had been what he had asked Severus Snape for. He had asked the man for help getting his affairs in order. He knew that when the war ended it was either make himself scarce or be pulled into the spotlight for all to see. Harry chose the latter without hesitation. The house was officially his just 2 months after the war had ended a place of his very own. Then there was the classes that he would be taking starting September. He decided that he really liked making the home movies and expressed it to Severus. That's when Severus decided to bring him school applications and Harry really thanked him for it. He would prove that he was more then magick and cinematography was how he was going to do it. Not only that but it would be a great distraction.

Now finished making his dinner, Harry sat down at the dining table and sank farther into his own thoughts. The house was just so empty, silent.


	4. Part Four of Seven

Part Four of Seven

July 31st 2002

Harry made a point always to sit in the back of the class room. He sat as far away from everyone else as he possibly could. He didn't like to be around people, didn't like people knowing who he was. So he avoided them as much as he could. The war was still far too fresh in everyone's mind and he was likely to be mobbed by questions even in the Muggle world.

It had ended on this very day and Harry remembered it as if it had happened just yesterday. At times he still felt like he was chained to that cold stone wall being used as a living target. He still felt helpless and alone. Then there were the times where he felt Draco's magick answering his own. There were times when he could still feel Draco's touch on his skin, taste him, and smell him. Those sometimes only proved to enrage him.

" Mr. James ! "

Harry's head snapped up and he starred at his current professor.

" I'm sorry sir – Dobby ? "

Harry starred at the house elf that stood bouncing at the man's side in wonder. Dobby knew that he was not to show up during classes unless it was really important. Then he noticed the package in Dobby's hands and his heart stopped.

" Nothing bad Harry Potter sir. Dobby was told by Mione' that I needed to give this to you as soon as possible. She got it this morning. "

Now the entire class was starring at him. For the love of fuck, it would never bloody end.

" This is why I use a fake name. Who is it from Dobby, did you run the scan ? "

" Master Draco sir. Mione' and I both checked sir. Happy Birthday sir ! "

" Thank you Dobby. Stop by later yeah ? "

" Yeah. "

Harry nodded and took the package.

" Thanks Dobby. Any luck ? "

" I can't track it sir. I tried 5 times. All I know is that it came from America. I know that Master Draco went through a lot to get it here too. The goat man meddles too much. "

" Thanks mate. See you later ? "

The elf nodded and vanished with a soft pop. Even without looking up Harry knew that the entire class was still starring at him. They wanted to know what was in the package just as much as Harry did. Not only that but they just found out that Harry Potter was Ryan James; the top student in the school. It wasn't something that Harry really wanted to deal with right now if at all and set his package aside. Then he looked up, doing his best to ignore the gawking.

" I'm sorry sir. Dobby wouldn't've showed up if it wasn't important and he gaged it as dire. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. He's a tad nutters and one of the best people I know. He get's over excited. "

" Out of curiosity, how long have you known Dobby ? "

" Since I was 12. He decided that I was the only person that he wanted to serve and I have no choice in the matter. "

" If it was so dire why are you not opening that package. We all know the story Mr.Potter, you have every right to open that now. What I would like to know is why you use an alias ? "

" Take a look around sir and it's not that hard to figure out. I get this everywhere. I can't even go to the market. Ok, so I saved the world. I, like everyone else, just want to live my life. It's ridiculous. "

" I see. Go on, open it. It's your birthday and maybe it will make you smile. "

" As I die inside just a little more. Happy Birthday to me. "

The class watched as Harry picked up the package and tore it open. He pulled out a large stack of letters, 2 large CD cases and 2 photo albums.

" It's an up date package. I haven't seen him since January 1999, talked to him since January 2000. Almost 4 years and things have changed so dramatically. A lot of things. "

Harry opened the top most letter and sighed. This is where it was going to get hard.

Harrison,

You'd be proud, I used my resources. I sent the package to Dean, who gave it to Ron, who gave it to Mione, who gave it to Dobby, who gave it to you. I will be sending packages like this every 2 months until I get back. However, they can not send me anything. I talked to Dean via email and that was cutting it close. We kept having to change accounts.

In the CD cases are DVDs that my friends and I made over the last 3 ½ years, as well as tons of pictures. As soon as they found out we had no contact at all, they all jumped in to make up for it.

The charm wore off on June 22, 2003. It's a girl, Emma Grace. I was 2 months when the charm was applied so we will have a daughter in December. I am excited and more then a little terrified, I didn't want to do this with out you. But, I was told to tell you that I have one hell of a support system and that they will be here every step of the way.

I miss you terribly and want this to be over already. I want to come home and start our family properly. I just want you.

I love you,

Dray

Harry set the letter aside and closed his eyes. Why was it that every time he thought he was ok something like this happened. Why was it that Draco went all Slytherin and did this today of all days. He wasn't complaining, it was just that it hurt fresh. The pain was something that he could live with but he hated it. He hated that it made him feel so helpless.

" May I go ? I can't do this here. I don't know if I can do this at all. I don't know if I want to watch the DVDs or lock them in my vault. "

" Mr.Potter, go home and watch the DVDs. It's almost over. If you don't go through that package you may regret it. It truly is a gift and one that should be cherished. "

" It just hurts; really fucking hurts. I'm locking myself in the manor. Screw the parties. Even if this is the only one that I willingly attend. I just can't. You know professor, it's times like these that I wish I drank. I now know what it means to really need one. "

" Parties ? "

" My 21st birthday and 3 years since I vanquished Voldemort. I like to rub it in peoples faces that I'm alive and a year older. When I offed the bastard I had no idea what day it was; it just happened to be my day. Well, try not to piss yourselves. "

Without another word, Harry packed up his things and was just gone. The class sat in silence for another 5 minutes before restarting. Harry Potter was right there and they hadn't known it.

Severus appeared in the foyer of the manor at half past ten that night worried out of his mind. They had made plans to go to the parties together. This was the one party that Harry always made a point to attend because not only did it mark the fact that he had won, but that he was another year older. A point that the wizarding world heard loud and clear. But Harry hadn't shown up.

Following the sounds of laughter and shouted curses, Severus entered the living room and froze. There on the projection screen that took up most of the far wall was Draco. Somehow the blonde had been able to send a package and Severus wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. He would hate to see Harry lock himself in his house indefinitely just so that he never had to be alone again. Just so that he could be with Draco.

As he stood in the door way and watched, Severus took in both boys. Harry had been in a consent state of semi-depression since Draco had been taken away. It was disturbing to watch as he moved through the war on auto pilot, simply doing what needed to be done. Since the war had ended Harry locked himself into his schooling and rebuilding the world that had been destroyed. He was trying to atone for the many sins that he felt he had committed and was doing a great job at it. But Harry would never fell that way.

Draco seemed to be ok. He was tanned, looked well fed, and surrounded himself with people that were trying to keep his mind occupied to pass the time. But he couldn't see what lay behind the boys eyes, couldn't see the pain that he delt with daily.

" Draco, what's the matter ? "

The phrase made Severus tense and he quickly turned all of his attention to the screen. Draco was in his pajamas tucked into the corner of a sofa. He looked as if he had been crying, like he hadn't slept.

" I don't like a few days out of every year Leah, you know that. January 5th, July 31st, September 25th, October 31st, and Christmas. "

" It's Christmas. "

Draco nodded and rested his forehead on his knees. He was angry and so terribly alone.

" What are the significants of those days though ? You never told us we just know that you don't like them. "

" January 5th is Harrison and My anniversary. July 31st is Harrison's Birthday. September 25th is my birthday. October 31st is the day Harrison's parents were murdered and I still hurts him. And Christmas is for family and mine is on the other side of the planet. "

" Oh, "

" I know that I am going to be a lump, you don't have to stay with me. "

" Nonsense. I plan to drag you to several parties today. What would Harrison want ? "

" Me. "

Severus heard Harry laugh at the stupidity of the question and answer. Yes, Harry always wanted Draco and always would.

" Duh. What else ? "

" For me to be as happy as I could. He wouldn't want me sulking because I can't have what I want. He would scold me actually. "

" Then go get in the shower and get dressed. WE have places to go and people to irritate. "

" I – never mind, that sounded stupid in my head even. "

" Yeah, take your stuck up snooty ass to the shower. This may be Los Angles California, but please. I don't care how rich you are, it has little to no standing here. "

" So I have been told. "

Leah laughed as Draco ran up the stairs. Then the disk stopped.

" Sev, California. We know where, just can't get to him. "

" I know. Now I know why you didn't show up at the party. "

Severus sat down next to Harry on the sofa and waited for the boy to say something. He knew Harry well enough to know that his mind was going a mile a minute. He also knew that Harry knew he could go to LA and never find Draco. The wards, they discovered, were set up in such a way that no matter how hard they searched they would never find who they were looking for. Albus made sure of it, he wanted Draco to stay gone.

" I want him back. "

" So do I. "

" Not nearly as much as I do, trust me. Sev, he was under a complex status charm. "

" What ? "

Harry just nodded and switched disks. Severus wanted answers and knew that he wasn't going to get them anytime soon, so he watched.

" Stand up ! You are hiding behind that table ! "

Draco sneered at the camera and stood. Severus forgot how to breath.

" He's pregnant ? " He choked through his shock.

Harry just nodded as he watched the screen. Severus was having a very hard time with this one.

" Status report. "

" It is July 25th and I am 3 months; just starting to really show. The fact that you find this so fascinating is starting to piss me off. And I am not hiding behind the table, I am working at the table. As you well know Leah, I needed the bloody space. "

" I am but a Muggle. "

" I know that ! Look, I am working on a deadline and the firm isn't too happy that I have to work from home. So please let me work. Go film the nursery. They all know of the Wizarding World, but I don't really know how they'd take male pregnancey. Can I even ask for maternity leave ? Will I want to stay there after Emma is born ? I just want to get this done and take it from there. "

" Hopefully Emma will take after Harry when it comes to attitude. Who pissed in your – "

" You did with that bloody camera. I want her to have green eyes, her daddy has green eyes. "

" And her Abba's blonde hair. "

" Abba ? "

" Father in Hebrew. You don't seem like a guy who would want to be called 'Father' or 'Papa'. I thought I would give you an alternative. "

" I like it actually. Harrison deserves to be called Daddy, neither of us thought we'd live to see this; our Emma. We stopped the pregnancy out of fear and told no one. Emma was my 16th birthday present, one that I have waited long enough for. I was so protected and I always ended up in the monsters hands. He invented spells just for me, to protect me. Every time I was taken I couldn't be touched in any way, shape, or form. They just wanted to see how long it took in the end; how long it took for him to get there. "

" That's sick. "

" It was all sick. I still have nightmares about the things that I have witnessed. Some of those things, Harrison did, I did. "

" How bad – "

" On the Death Eaters end; Rape, torture, and murder. Terrible things that only someone sick and twisted could come up with. Ever wonder why I don't eat meat ? "

" Well, now I know. "

" Quite. Harrison doesn't either, can't even look at it. With him, it was always quick and to the point. Slashing hexes and Cutting Jinxes; he couldn't cast the Killing Curse nor can I. I too have done things that will eat away at me for the rest of my life. I have killed to live, chose to fight and run at the same time. At the time it was what needed to be done; but now I make myself sick. Sometimes I have a hard time looking at myself in the mirror because of what I have done. "

" But, "

" I'm alive and so is my daughter; my fiancé. The family I gained when I started seeing Harrison; their alive. We can live now, in peace. But I want to go home; I want to be where I belong. I'm scared Leah, terrified. I don't know how to do this. I want Poppy and Harry and Severus and Gin and Mione. I want to be happy and I can't. "

Draco buried his face in his hands and let out a frustrated scream.

" I want to get a Weasley jumper every Christmas ! I want to argue with Hermione over laws ! I want to play chess with Ron ! I want to gossip with Gin and laugh ! I want to make potions with Severus ! I want to set a bloody date and get married ! I want to be held ! I want to go home ! "

" I know honey. "

" No, you really don't. Merlin, it hurts. "

Leah set the camera on the table and went to gather Draco in her arms. Severus was having a hard time with his own emotions and knew that Harry was too. As a father would, Severus pulled Harry to his side and just held him as he cried. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

" So, this is what we are going to do. I am moving in – "

" We have talked about this before – "

" And I have a key and a room already. I am not going to leave you alone, you will not go through this alone. We will record the whole pregnancy and send it to Harrison. WE will get everything, he will get everything, miss nothing. You just got a nanny, like it or not. "

" I give. Alright. "

Leah laughed and kissed Draco's cheek.

" Get back to work you ! I will go show off the nursery ! "

" Where in the hell did I find you and what did I do to be blessed so ? "

" You, my dear friend, found me on the side of the road beaten to a pulp. You brought me here, cleaned me up, got my story, and helped me put my life back together. "

" I know that part. You'll come back to England with me won't you ? Be the nanny ? "

" I'll think about it. "

Draco nodded and went back to work. Leah on the other hand, picked up the camera and headed up the stairs. She took them on a quick tour of the house and Harry was pleased with what he saw. It was a simple house, three large bedrooms and two bathrooms. Draco, like Harry, had chosen blues, creams and browns and that part was just funny. They even had the same comforter on the bed.

" This is Emma's room. This is my project. Surprisingly, Draco hasn't had any objections. Why everyone always chooses pink for a girl is beyond me. There are several colors that apply. "

The room was rather large with cream colored walls and plush beige carpet. In the center of the room was a round pine crib dressed in pale purple linens. There was a changing table and a chest of draws.

" I'm not done yet and you will see it when I'm done. I wanted to get you alone, so to speak. "

Leah sat the camera on the window sill and sat down on the floor. Harry was suddenly uneasy and he had no idea why.

" Harrison, I have never seen anyone so loyal and devoted to another. Draco loves you beyond reason and always will. It's like he lives a half life, is only half of who he is meant to be. He tells us all stories about you and we thought they were really just stories until we saw the tapes you made. Then it got very real. We saw that you two in fact fought for the first 5 years of your schooling. That you did out fly a dragon. That you are kind and compassionate. We saw you laugh like a kid, fight like a warrior, love like you never would again, and run the war like you were born to do just that. He saved a few lives over here, mine included. I owe him so very much and have no idea how to thank him for it. I am a better person for knowing him and am blessed to have him in my life. I promise to take very good care of him. I will be here every step of the way and will personally make sure that you are well informed of Draco's pregnancy. "

Leah paused and looked down at her hands.

" I can't stay in England. My place is here. I'll come and meet all the people that he talks about, but I know it's not my place to stay. I know for a fact that we will all visit, keep in touch. I just wanted you to know that they'll be ok. Let's go see if the graphic artist has gotten anything done. "

Graphic Artist ? Severus had no idea that Draco could even draw. As Leah headed back down the stairs, Severus wondered what Draco had gotten up to. He had gone to school apparently and found something that he was good at. He had bought a house, saved lives and made friends. He was attempting to fill his time so that time passed quicker. Smart man.

But Draco had also chosen to live as a muggle. Severus had seen the cell phone and telephone on the dining table Draco was working at. There was a computer in both Leah's and Draco's bedrooms, televisions too. Then there was the laptop in the table in Draco's bag. And car keys, Draco had a car. Draco could drive ?

" Now, I'm done. Why was that easy ? "

" What was it ? "

" Armani ad. "

" You like the free bee's. "

" Yeah, I really do. Some of my favorite stuff was free. Now we go out, any place but here. "

" Ice Cream, the firm, and baby shopping. "

" You grab my sweatshirt, I'll pack this up. "

Leah nodded and the screen went black.

" He must've sent it out the next day. Sev, I'll tell you one thing before you kill me, he really knows how to use his resources. This was brilliant. " Harry said quietly

" It was and I am not going to kill you Harrison. You did what had to be done. A child born at that time, to the pair of you, I don't even want to think about it. "

" Knowing where he is doesn't really help much at all. Now I have to find a way to get stuff to him. The firm he works for maybe ? I can't stand simply existing, I want my life back. "

Severus just nodded and held on as Harry sank into his own thoughts. With each year that passed, it was a year closer to getting Draco back. Personally, Severus was getting restless too. It was all he could do not to kill Albus Dumbledore for all the pain he had put them through.

December 26th 2002, 3:15 am

" Ok, Draco will not let me in there but you are going to get everything that I possibly can. We got your package and he went in to several kinds of hysterics. First he just stood there, then he laughed until he started to cry. It had to be the hormones, they have been driving me half crazy. Oh, listen. Everyone quite. "

Harry had gotten the package for Christmas and was now sitting with Severus, Ron and Hermione watching the disks. They could hear the doctor talking Draco through labor on the other side of the door and Harry was nearly bouncing in his seat. If it was for any other reason, it would've been funny, Harry got excited over very little these days.

" Oh my God, I'm about to piss myself. This has been the longest 18 hours of my life. "

" Joey, shut up. Oh, "

Harry heard a straggled yell and held his breath. The bloody nurse was counting again and it was the counting that was getting on Harry's last nerve. He wanted to be there. He wanted to witness the birth of his daughter and it was taken away from him. But, he had this. He would meet his daughter this way, it was better then not meeting her at all.

" One more Draco, just one more. "

With another strangled yell, a baby's cry shattered the silence. Harry let out the breath he was holding. The group that had gathered were cheering and crying as the baby's cries grew louder and the activity in the room increased. Harry just sat there for a good 5 minutes tranfixed by what he was hearing. That was his daughter, his baby. He was alive, he was a father. It was earth shattering.

" December 18th, 2002, 3:18am. Emma Grace, ladies and slugs. Oh, how is every thing ? "

The nurse who had been counting came out into the hall and smiled. IT was a forced smile, one that was practiced over and over and Harry didn't like her at all. Emma should've been born in Hogwarts with Poppy and Molly; not to strangers.

" Mr.Malfoy-Potter is doing just fine as is Miss.Malfoy-Potter. Now, they are cleaning them both up it should be just a few minutes more. My hand was broken so if you'll excuse me. "

Harry grinned as the nurse walked off. A broken hand was the least of her worries, Draco was capable of a whole lot worse.

" Oh my God, you guys, "

" You are acting like a baby Leah. "

" I can't help it ! "

Harry smiled into the pillow he was holding onto for dear life. He liked Leah he realized. He liked who she was and how she acted. He liked how much she cared for Draco and Emma. He just really liked her and was happy that Draco had her in his life. Draco needed that just like Harry did.

With a sigh, Harry tried to adjust. He was a father and had been for 9 days now. It was all far too much the shallow.

" Come on in, remember he's a little out of it. " The doctor laughed

" Henry, when isn't he ? "

" Good point. She has green eyes Leah, big bright emerald green eyes, blonde hair. You have got to see this baby. "

Harry again held his breath as Leah and the group entered the room. There sat Draco starring down into a bundle of pink blankets. He looked tried and amazed at what he was seeing. Harry's heart broke.

" I'm simply speechless. Leah, look. "

Leah walked over and focused on the baby, Harry's breath whooshed out. She wasn't blotchy like most babies that he had seen. Her skin was clear and he knew would be just as fair as Draco's. Her big greens eyes were open and starring at the camera as if trying to puzzle it out. Around her head were blond curls sticking out in all directions. The poor girl was going to be stuck with Harry's messy hair, Merlin help her.

" Harry, meet your daughter, Emma Grace. "

It was then that the damn broke and Harry could do nothing more then sob.


End file.
